The Barbie Incident
by Tater17
Summary: Remember when Willow used the excuse her and Xander couldn’t date cause he stole her Barbie? Well what DID happened? This is a silly little fic explaining it. Oneshotstand alone


By: Tater

Title: The Barbie Incident

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea itself.

Rating: PG

Summery: Remember when Willow used the excuse her and Xander couldn't date cause he stole her Barbie? Well what DID happened? This is a silly little fic explaining it.

AN: I have my own little websites. One is on MSN, the other is a list group on yahoo. Here are the (MSN – even though it is open to the public for viewing I do wish you would

(Yahoo! Groups) 

AN2: I can be reached at or

Any feedback is welcome, just PLEASE send some my way!

Willow sat quietly reading a book in her room. She had checked it out from the library at school and was very pleased with her selection. It was defiantly on a higher level then any of the kids in her class and that made her thrilled.

The Box Car Kids the title read. Even at six years old, everyone could already tell this was a very intelligent little girl.

Christmas break was Friday, which meant no school for two weeks. Most children loved that fact, but little miss Willow on the other hand, hated it. She loved school. Her favorite thing to do in the world was learn.

Heck, the small child watched the Discovery Channel every evening with her father. It was a time to bond, but mainly, it was a time to learn.

However, not being able to learn in school for two weeks didn't bug the six year old as much as not seeing the boy who sat next to her in class. The boy who lived 3 houses down. The boy who made eveyone laugh, and made her blush. The boy named Xander Harris.

On occasions Willow would see him running around and playing outside, and sometimes he would even stop to say hi, or even come in to play for a bit. All she could do was blush and sit there quietly. She'd known him for weeks, and still the small child couldn't muster up the nerve to say anything to him. It wasn't only that she crushed on the boy, just that well- Willow was a shy one. She hated talking to people, because even at this young age, she had learned talking leads to confrontations. A word she knew well, could spell, and could give you the dictionary definition proudly.

Saturday her and Xander had a play date. Mrs. Rosenberg had called the young boys mother - who didn't seem to interested - to see if he could come and play with Willow for a few hours. The woman kindly agreed, and even had invited Willow over Friday afternoon for cookies – which took the young girls mother by surprise.

So for two days in a row little miss Willow would be playing with her kindergarten crush. It wouldn't be so bad, but the little girl needed friends. She craved having someone to play with during recess. It was because she was a bookworm that no one wanted to play with her. It was that the girl's mother would dress the poor child in the strangest outfits. Even in the early stages of grade school image was a big deal.

Friday ticked by slowly for Willow. She was nervous. This was her real chance to have a friend. And to make things better, it was not just any friend she was making, but the cutest most funniest boy she had seen her whole life. Willow new Xander was the boy for her.

"Hi Willow." A small meek voice came from behind her.

She turned around and realized that she was wearing her book bag and there, in front of the girls eyes stood Xander Harris.

"Ready to go eat some cookies?" He asked nicely.

Willow could only nod her head.

"Well come on!" He smiled grabbing her hand and running for his bus.

The two sat together on the five minute ride home. Xander had the whole bus cracking up at his jokes and funny faces. Even Willow was cracking smiles that she wasn't hiding behind her hands or a book.

When they got off the bus, the door to Xander's house was open waiting for the small children. As they got in, Mrs. Harris' voice could be heard from the living room along with a blaring TV.

"Cookies and milk are on the table!"

"Thanks!" Xander called.

He dropped his book bag on the floor and took Willows from her and discarded it the same. They sat at the table and dug in.

"These are good." She said smiling.

"Sorry they aren't homemade Willow." Xander said. "But my mom can't really cook. The only thing she can do with food is dial a number so that people bring it to us. All she has to do is microwave things sometimes."

She just grinned, causing Xander to smile too.

8

"I'm glad to hear she behaved, thank you so much for watching her. Our meetings tonight were kind of short notice and she absolutely _hates _after school care." The woman smiled at the boy's mother. "Are we still on for tomorrow's play date?"

"Oh yes. I'll drop him off at 2:00."

"Alright, 2:00 then. Buh-bye." Sheila waved to the young woman and walked away with a hesitant Willow. She'd never had more fun in her life – AND – it was with boy toys! Who knew such a thing could happen?

Xander ran up the steps to his new friends room. "Willow!" he called throwing open the door. He had gotten a brand new G.I Joe toy earlier wanted to play with it.

"Look, look!" He said pulling it out, only to see Willow holding her Barbie.

"I got a new G.I Joe wanna play?" He asked.

"You promised BARBIE's today." Willow replied.

"But Willow!" Xander whined. "It's G.I JOE! And he's NEW."

"Xander Harris," the little girl began "You promised me you'd play Barbie's with me today if I played with boy toys yesterday! A promise is a promise. We can play boy toys tomorrow."

He gave in. Girls sucked.

"FINE. But tomorrow it's boy toys!"

"Okay." She agreed.

For the next few hours Xander begrudgingly played with the Barbie's. All the while swearing never again would he play with them again. He was a BOY and BOYS don't play with GIRL toys.

Willow on the other hand was having fun. Xander was Ken doll, and they had just gotten married and had baby Kelly. It was great. Perhaps she should talk him into playing Barbie's and G.I Joe tomorrow. Hopefully.

The night dragged on for Xander, but flew by for Willow. When his mother came to get him, he was relieved but the small girl was sadden to see her new friend go.

" Willow! Xander!" Called Sheila.

They got up and walked downstairs. But not together, Willow went faster than her friend. Xander stayed behind in Willow's room and shoved her favorite Barbie in his bookbag, never again would he play Barbie's, and Willow would NEVER play without this doll.

Later that night, as Willow was being tucked into bed, she noticed her favorite doll missing.

"Daddy?"

"Yes dear." He replied

"My Fairy Barbie is missing."

Her parents slowly began to search the room, but the doll turned up missing. Willow began to cry.

"Maybe Xander took it on accident." Her father told her. "I'll call Mr. Harris."

Xander sat playing in his room with his new toy. He was excited that he'd see Willow tomorrow and never have to play with that stupid doll again.

He thanked his lucky stars.

"Xander?" His mother said walking into his room. "Have you seen Willow's Fairy Barbie? It's missing."

"No mommy." He lied.

"Are you sure sweetie? Perhaps it's in your book bag."

Mrs. Harris walked over to the boys bag and checked. She then looked under his bed, and searched the floor.

"Alright, well get ready for bed. I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

"Thank you anyway." Mr. Rosenberg hung up the phone and walked back into his daughter's room.

"Willow, Xander doesn't have it and he hasn't seen it. Perhaps you'll find it tomorrow. Tonight though, you'll have to substitute Kelly for the other doll."

The young girl nodded with tears in her eyes. "Okay." She said in a small voice and curled up under the covers. When her parents let the room, Willow let out small sobs.

Weeks went by and Willow still couldn't find her doll. She still got upset at bedtime, but generally tried hard not to think about her. When her and Xander played together they played with his G.I Joe's when made him VERY happy.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Willow decided to surprise Xander. She had been bored in her house and wanted to play with her bestfriend so she walked down to his house. When she got there, Mrs. Harris's directed her to the back yard where he was playing with his friend Jesse in their fort. She got excited. Finally she would see the fort he always talked about.

Yay!

She walked quickly through the back yard. She was totally excited. The fort. Wow. She would be in it. Again with the WOW.

Before she opened the door she heard her name and decided against opening it.

"I got her Fairy Barbie Jesse. I was tired of having to play with it."

"Xander, we shouldn't steal."

"I know, but it was a BARBIE." He replied trying to justify it.

The boys heard leave crackling and ran outside to see Willow running away crying. Suddenly, Xander felt awful.

A week went by and Xander hadn't seen or heard from Willow. Her mother had told him she wasn't feeling well which was why she hadn't been in school. That was what her mother really believed, but Xander knew what was wrong.

The young boy decided to go over and surprise Willow, he was going to make everything better. Or so he thought.

As he walked into her room, Willow sat sullen on her bed.

"Hi Willow."

She looked up to see her once bestfriend.

"Go away Xander Harris, I HATE you."

He looked down. That hurt his feelings.

"Well, you're a poo poo head!" He said.

"Shut up."

"You shut up." He replied angrily.

She just looked at him.

"Why are you being so mean to me Xander, you were my only friend!"

"Me being mean to you? You said you HATED me!"

"You stole my favorite Barbie!" She screamed at him.

He felt bad once again. Xander already knew at the age of 6 he had a way of screwing things up.

"I brought you something." He said pulling a small brown bag out of his book bag. "Here." He said giving to her.

Sniffling, Willow began to open it. To her surprise her doll say in the bag, only she was ruffled up, her hair was cut, and she had a broken wing.

"What happened to her?" She asked, with sobs in her throat.

"I – I was mad."

"How could you?" She asked crying. "You're so mean Xander Harris!"

Seeing her look, Xander knew what he had to do. The boy ran downstairs and ran all the way home.

"How could you Xander Harris?" He father asked. "Now I have to spend my hard earned money to replace a doll you decided to steal!"

"It was a BARBIE." For some reason the six year old thought that the doll being a Barbie made it okay.

"How would you feel if she had done that to your favorite G.I Joe?" His mother asked.

Suddenly the seriousness of the situation hit him. Wow. So that's how she feels about the Barbie.

"It was a Fairy Princess Barbie. Here…" He said running to his change stash and dumping it on the floor. "This is all I have, can we please buy her a new doll so we can be friends again?"

His parents looked at the floor where a safety pen, 2 pieces of lent, 5 quarters, 9 pennies, 4 dimes, and 2 nickels sat next to a Barbie shoe.

They smiled.

Two weeks went by and Xander still hadn't talked to Willow. She had returned to school, but was sullen. The girl had gone back to eating lunch alone, and avoided him at all costs. The 1st grader felt awful for what he had done. He sore never again would he steal anything. EVER.

Late one afternoon Xander knocked on the Rosenberg's door. Willow answered it with a smile on her face, but when she saw who was there he smile faded, however Xander stayed stuck on his face.

"Go away Xander." She said meanly to him.

"I will." He said, still smiling. "But here." He said handing her a funky wrapped present.

" I don't want ANYTHING from you. EVER. I never want to see you again."

With that she closed the door. Present still in hand. When she opened the door to give the gift back, her once-bestfriend had disappeared.

Later that night as Willow was getting in to bed, she wondered what was under all tha wrapping. Curiosity was beginning to get to her, she had to open it.

One month later:

Jesse, Willow, and Xander sat in the fort with Barbie's and G.I Joe's everywhere laughing. This had been the best day of Willow's life. She was having so much fun! Since Xander had given her the gift and introduced her to Jesse the three had become inseparable.

They were The Three Amigo's.

They all laid down in the fort. Each looking at their favorite toys, Xander's G.I. Joe, Jesse's Batman toy, and Willow's brand new Fairy Princess doll she got from Xander.

The young girl looked at her bestfriend. I love you Xander Harris. She thought silently

**THE END**

**PS) Okay so this is kinda dumb, but ya know what – atleast we know what happened! SEND FEEDBACK!**


End file.
